


Mrs. Secret Santa

by belivaird_st



Category: Mrs. America (2020)
Genre: Christmas Presents, F/F, Gen, Multi, Political Parties, Strong Female Characters, Women Being Awesome, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Jill Ruckelshaus hosts Secret Santa.
Relationships: Bella Abzug/Gloria Steinem, Betty Friedan/Gloria Steinem, Jill Ruckelshaus/Phyllis Schlafly, Shirley Chisholm/Phyllis Schlafly
Kudos: 4





	Mrs. Secret Santa

“I want to know when we can start opening presents? Nobody’s getting any younger!” Betty holds her glass of cranberry juice with a shot of vodka. Jill and Gloria both peer up from looking at a photo album of the Ruckelshaus family. Bella and Shirley grow quiet by the fireplace and stare on, indifferently. Betty waves for all of them to continue as she drinks more of her spiked punch. 

Jill smiles at Gloria before rising from the furnished couch dressed in a cute knitted wool sweater dress with a giant sequin gift box on the front in colors of green, gold, and red. Her outfit also includes wreath diamond earrings to match. 

“We are still waiting for one more person.”

“Who? Don’t tell me the First Lady! Did you actually invite Nancy Reagan here tonight?” Betty demands. She lays her drink on top of the white marble coffee table that makes Jill nervous. Her beautiful home she shares with her husband and five children stands neat and clean with perfection.

“It’s not Nancy...” Jill trails off and the doorbell rings. She leaves to go answer it. Betty furrows her brows and Gloria shrugs across from her. They hear Jill open the door with the high pleasant voice of Phyllis Schlafly in greeting.

“...You wouldn’t believe all the trees we’ve encountered! Fred could barely see the gate—it’s so dark out!”

“No worries. We haven’t even started yet. Let me take your coat, Phyllis...”

“Thank you.”

Bella, Shirley, Gloria, and Betty, all silently watch the Wicked Witch herself approach them in a dusty rose pink along with her trademark golden eagle lapel pin. Phyllis holds a pink and white box stuffed with tissue paper in her hands. She holds her breath.

“Hello, girls.”

Betty scoffs. Gloria levels up her glasses. Bella turns away. Shirley remains calm. Jill reappears in the living room and looks happier than ever.

“You can set your gift right under the tree with the others, Phyllis. Are we ready to start the Secret Santa now?” 

“Hmph. Not Nancy,” Betty grumbles, leaning over to collect her drink.

Jill’s in charge of passing the gifts around. Betty takes her silver wrapped present which turns out to be a stack of Ms. magazines that gets a few laughs.

“Gee, I wonder who this could be,” Betty speaks with full sarcasm and looks upon Gloria, who’s grinning, looking lovely with fresh pine and clear lights surrounding her.

“Here you go, Shirley. Merry Christmas,” Jill hands over a snow globe.

Shirley leans over in her chair and takes the ornament with the horse drawn sleigh inside the glass and peers around to see which one of them had bought the gift.

“Don’t look at me. I’m not your Santa baby,” Bella dismisses her, getting an odd look from Phyllis.

“Gloria, you get a heavy one,” Jill keeps going, holding a lumpy looking present wrapped in shiny foil. 

Gloria takes the gift and rips the paper open to pull out a pair of boxing gloves.

“Oooh,” Shirley goes.

“Oh, that’s a terrific gift,” Betty agrees. 

“Well, try ‘em on! Let’s see how they fit!” Bella encourages the long-haired spokeswoman. Gloria looks frazzled as she slips one hand inside the tethered glove and her eyes widen behind her aviators.

“I can barely lift my arm,” she grunts.

“Jill, let’s see you open your gift next,” Phyllis moves under the tree to hand her a paper bag. 

“Alright...” she takes the bag and pulls out a packaged set of bottled sauces—barbecue, ketchup, hot mustard, salsa.

“Yum. How thoughtful,” Jill smiles. “Thank you, whoever came up with the idea...”

“If you don’t like any of it, I’ll take it right back,” Betty says, not realizing she revealed herself.

“Who’s left?” Jill asks.

“Bella and Phyllis,” Gloria answers.

Jill looks down below and picks up a small gray box with a blue bow from the tree skirt. Phyllis politely takes the present and lifts up the lid. She pulls out a flat stone with a stripe in the middle.

“How appropriate! Santa gave Schlafly a lump of coal for Christmas!” Betty exclaims with Bella cracking up in between.

“What in god’s name...” Phyllis begins and Shirley quickly explains:

“It’s a wishing stone. You close your eyes and make a wish then throw the stone in the sea for it to come true.”

“Cute,” Jill adds.

Gloria smiles.

Phyllis chuckles and puts the stone back in the box.

“Let’s get to me! Where’s mine?” Bella booms, rubbing her hands together. Jill takes the last gift which was the same pink and white box Phyllis had in her hands earlier and passes it along. Bella opens the box and tosses out the tissue paper. She plucks a folded piece of cloth. Unraveling the material it appears to be an apron.

“What the hell is this?” Bella cries.

“You must know what a kitchen apron looks like,” Phyllis responds. 

“Bella’s the next Donna Reed,” Betty taunts.

“Or maybe half of her,” Gloria grimaces.

“It’s burgundy,” Jill observes.

“You take it, it’s too small for me,” Bella growls, tossing the apron to Jill, severely pissed off. Phyllis just smiles wondering when this night would end already.


End file.
